


Don't think, Just drink.

by writingramblr



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Incest if you squint, Introspection, Loss, Sibling Love, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the events of the film, Wanda finds herself alone with her thoughts, and she doesn't realize how dark a place they can lead her to.</p><p>But there is a light than can bring her back out of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't think, Just drink.

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically the result of the crazy thoughts i had about the film, and the simple fact that i came out of it shipping these two so hard.  
> though i tell you, when Pietro took her hand and they exchanged that glance, my heart went pitterpatter.  
> and c'mon guys, in one universe it was canon...they were lovers.  
> but yes, this is not that verse.  
> but still!  
> if you squint, and you're dirty filthy guttertrash like me, then you find it.
> 
> and god i love both of their accents.  
> paul bettany all british and lilty, and then liz's perfect russian sultry drawl.  
> ahh...

The vodka kept flowing, and flowing, and flowing, but the pain did not go away.

No longer the Scarlet Witch, she was just Wanda…and in that moment, she had never felt more alone.

She’d been fully prepared to die.

Prayed for it.

After she’d ripped out Ultron’s heart, she’d felt a momentary bit of relief.

The stomach lurching drop as one of his remaining clones pressed the button, putting the entire town into free fall was a kindness.

It meant she would die faster.

She would see his face again, cheerful and happy.

So maybe they’d be in hell together.

She felt they’d earned it.

Hell would not be the end of her.

***

Like an angel out of heaven. Like so many stories she’d been told and then later read to herself, mostly in secret so that Pietro wouldn’t find them and think she was living too much in the past. In the world of their parents.

The real world was not something so kind or forgiving.

It was the age of miracles.

Miracles were horrifying.

Man was no longer seeking to improve human life, but trying to create new life.

Well, Wanda had seen firsthand how that went.

She’d been involved with some of it.

But now she washed her hands of it.

She washed herself clean in the healing liquid of home.

“Just drink, don’t think.”

Some stupid TV show had used that as a catchphrase between friends, and naturally, Wanda found it fitting.

She kept drinking until she could no longer hear the thoughts of the other occupants of the building, no matter if they were just above her or a dozen floors below.

She drank until the tears began to flow almost as easily as the vodka, and she no longer saw his face in her mind, but couldn’t hear his thoughts.

It didn’t stop the moment from replaying on a constant loop, and it never would, no matter how much she drank, or pretended things would be okay.

Would get better.

She was ready to die all over again.

Her head felt heavy, as if it’d been encased in lead.

But she could look.

She turned to the nearest window, and she knew it would be a simple wave of her hand, and it would shatter.

The drop would be long, but the fall would be bliss.

Hitting the ground would be instant death, even for her.

There was always a chance some sort of last minute, last ditch effort of power would kick in, cushioning her and saving her life…but she rather doubted it.

As she was trying to find the strength to push up from the barstool and start walking towards the window, she heard soft footsteps.

She frowned.

There were no thoughts inside to read.

There were, but they were hidden.

Her head ached, but she knew only one being who had such an ability.

***

“I’d reconsider if I were you.”

Soothing tones filled her ears, and Wanda turned to see Vision watching her, caution somehow readable in his bright shining artificial blue eyes.

She smiled sadly to herself, and barely had the effort to shrug.

“You are severely dehydrated and intoxicated. It would be best to go lie down. I can escort you to your room if you wish.”

Wanda shook her head.

“Don’t you get it? I’m not one of you. I’m not really an Avenger. I don’t even know what that means. All I know is that I got my brother killed. I deserve worse. Leave me alone.”

Vision had stepped in front of her, and though she was indeed quite drunk as he’d correctly figured, she could still take him down.

She knew he wouldn’t really fight back.

He’d been going easy on her, the last few times the Captain had called them together for sparring matches.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. It would be reckless abandonment. And no. You’re wrong. You do not deserve anything. You didn’t get your brother killed. He bravely sacrificed himself to save another man’s life.”

Wanda’s hands balled into fists, and she leveled a wave of red energy at him, but he merely flicked it off like swatting a gnat.

“You don’t get it! I would rather be with him. I’d rather die than have to go another day without hearing his voice or seeing him. Having his hand to hold, or…” she broke off, not wishing to continue.

It hurt so much not having anyone to confide in, to spend time with. Like half of her was missing.

Vision moved closer, slowly, and carefully, and his voice was almost tender,

“Wanda, I know it may not be the equivalent, but I could help. I know you once looked into my mind, before I was who, or what you might say, I am now. I told you it would be different if you did. I ask you to do it for me. It will make you feel differently, I’m sure of it.”

Wanda suddenly wanted nothing more than a soft bed, and utter darkness, but she humored him.

She stuck out her hand, and brushed her fingers over his temple, and nearly fell backwards in shock.

Only his hand rising to grasp her wrist kept her upright.

***

It was like nothing she’d ever seen.

Leaps and bounds beyond what terrors she’d seen first from his thoughts.

They’d been haphazard and not fully formed, more wishes and nightmarish dreams of Ultron than anything else, but now?

Now he stood for life.

So he’d said.

That was what she saw.

Fields of blooming flowers, and acres of green trees.

The images shifted to less conventional scenes of life.

As if memories were playing before her, she could hear sound.

Gentle heartbeats, and quiet murmurings of words.

Like a mother speaking to an infant.

She saw what she’d most been craving.

Sets of swinging interlocked hands, and sweet smiles exchanged between lovers.

Her hand finally slipped away from Vision’s forehead, and Wanda found that she’d been crying again, but this time, the tears were not burning icy paths down her cheeks.

There was a smile, a real one, nearly hurting her face and she managed a gasp for air. As if she’d stopped breathing while she’d been watching.

“Are you all right?”

She nodded slowly, still unprepared to speak.

Never had she seen such beauty, nor imagined it.

“How are you feeling?”

She glanced up at him and wondered if there was some sort of new protocols installed by Stark. Part Doctor or Therapist or something of that nature.

“I’m not sure…but I think I’m okay.”

Something like a smile twitched across Vision’s face, and even his posture seemed to change. Less like he was preparing for a fight, and more confident.

“That’s wonderful news. May I walk you to your room?”

Wanda shrugged,

“Sure. It’s a free country, is it not?”

Vision almost looked on the verge of following through with a logical answer, but he must have caught the fact she was simply making conversation, albeit at the last second.

“Shall I inform Mister Stark to expect you at breakfast tomorrow? Or will you have something sent up again?”

They’d reached Wanda’s door, and she was still rather impressed he’d actually managed to remain quiet for the few minutes it had taken.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Does he miss me at meals?”

Vision's skin was a reddish purple hue and he often wore dark blue and gold, which gave him an overall elegant appearance, but in that moment, Wanda was almost certain he was blushing, and it wasn't a trick of the light.

“Perhaps not he is the one who notices the lack of your presence.”

Wanda wasn’t above teasing, but it was hardly the time or place.

“You may inform Stark, Mister, that I will think about it. If I feel up to it, I will come down.”

Vision nodded,

“Excellent. Leave it a mystery. I’m certain he will be fascinated either way.”

Wanda gave him a lopsided smile,

“Thanks for everything.”

Without thinking, she moved forward, closing the small gap between them, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

She didn’t know for certain if he could feel it in the same way a human could, but she knew she saw his eyes flash with something.

“Goodnight Miss Maximoff.”

“Same to you Mister Vision.”

The same possible smile was twitching about his lips as he walked away, and it didn’t take a mind reader to know he liked how she addressed him.


End file.
